


Worry Comes From Everywhere

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Limping, and his worry friend's can't leave him alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Comes From Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> 300 word drabble 
> 
> I was bored on a lesson and came up with this, read some fan report that Kame was limping after a performance during Dream Boy’s 2011.

Koki’s gentle worried eyes couldn’t leave Kazuya’s limping form, as it disappears behind the stage.

“Kame, you okay?” Koki’s worried voice meets the youngest ears.

The performance was over for tonight.

Kazuya looks up and met Koki’s worried gaze. He of course notices Nakamaru’s worry eyes as well.

“I’m fine, just a strain muscle…” Kazuya tells them off, batter their worries away. He presses and ice compressor wrapped in a towel against his pulsing calf.

“I'll drive you home, Kame.” Koki tells him softly before the rapper disappears inside the shower area. Kazuya knowing very well he wouldn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer.

Kazuya sigh as he felt Nakamaru pats him sympathetic on the head. Making the youngest pout oh well shower sounds so appealing right now.

\--

Kazuya lays his head against the window letting his sore muscle relax. He had surely but strain on them after today’s performance.

“So then you will kindly give me a ride tomorrow?” He said tiredly.

Koki chuckles and give Kazuya a nod as an answer. Considering the youngest car was still standing in the parking lot of the theater and it was all Koki’s fault.

“Don’t but too much strain on that muscle the rest of today, Kame-chan.” Koki tells him.

Kazuya knows they are worried about him and he lets them pamper him, because he knows they won’t stop.

Saying goodnight, giving Koki that look he shouldn’t be worrying. But knowing Koki he wouldn’t.

\-------

“I tell you this Jin. They breathe down my neck and I can’t breathe.” Kazuya mutters into the other line that was surely listening to his ramble.

A chuckle was heard at his end.

“Someone needs to take care of you when I’m not there…”

“It’s just a strain muscle, I’ll be fine tomorrow.” Kazuya mutters deciding that slumbering down tiredly on the couch sounds appealing.

“Itai” Erupts from his pouty lips when his sore still pulsing calf met the edge of the couch.

“Right I wanna believe that.” Jin snorts through the phone.

Kazuya whines back.

“You better get some sleep, Kazu. You have filming for Going! Tomorrow.”

“This is why I shouldn’t have given you my schedule.” Kazuya chuckles with a huge smile before a yawn breaks through.

“Bed.”

No words was needed, those tiny gestures was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!


End file.
